The invention relates to an electromotive linear drive having a housing, a motor pot, an attachment element as well as a power feed cable, an extendible lifting tube, and a fixed flanged tube.
The electromotive drive involved here is applicable in particular for adjusting moving parts of a piece of furniture, for example a slatted frame, an armchair, and the like. A preferred embodiment of the linear drive involves a spindle drive, i.e. a spindle is rotatably driven via a gear mechanism to reduce the motor speed. A spindle nut restrained against rotation travels upon the spindle.
The spindle nut is connected to the lifting tube which is linked in driving relationship with the component to be adjusted. This may be implemented via a simple lever or via a fitting, for example.
The lifting tube may be configured either as attachment element in its free end zone or an attachment element, for example a fork head, may be placed thereon.
The fork head associated to the housing serves as torque support.
Such a drive is known, for example, from DE 94 04 383.3. In this linear drive, the housing, motor pot and fork head are made as a single-piece form part. Although the use of one mold is thus only required to make this form part through an injection molding process, the ease of assembly is, however, adversely affected thereby. As such drives are manufactured on a large scale, assembly costs are relatively high.